bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
ΩS
The 'Omegachi Assembly Station, '''also known as ΩS, is a Requisite item required to create the ΩX (A.K.A. The Fortress Gun Omegachi.) It is a legendary tier item that is crafted from its many components. The Frame The Frame, also known as '''A'scend, is the first part for making the ΩS. * First, get five Nuclear Warheads from an I.G.B.M., 5 Enchanted Advanced Essences, and 200 Aurae Dusts. * Craft those ingredients together to get the Nuclear Ice. * Now, go to the track Ice Flow (From BTD5), then place an ice monkey on the large piece of ice on the right (When you have the Nuclear Ice, a snowflake will appear on the required piece of ice). You will also need a Master of Fire. * Then, upgrade an ice monkey to get Absolute Zero, and equip the Nuclear Ice to it. The parka that the ice monkey wears will now be completely white, and the ice monkey's ability will be Frozen World. However, it has a timer over it. * After five rounds of achieving this, a weird blob of metal falls down near the Master of Fire. Any monkey that gets hit will take a whopping 45 damage. The timer over Frozen World will be gone. * The Master Of Fire will start targeting the weird blob and the weird blob will start taking shape, but it will gradually start becoming yellow, then orange, then red, and finally, white. If it reaches white and stays like that for 5 seconds, it will explode and deal 50 damage to all towers and bloons on track. The next blob of metal will appear after 2 rounds. * That's where the ice monkey comes in. If you use Frozen World too early (Before it becomes orange), then the blob won't take its proper shape, and it won't work. The piece of metal will simply fade out of existence. If you use it too late (After it becomes red), then the blob won't freeze properly and keep on changing color until it explodes. * When you use Frozen World when the blob is orange, it will take form. However, it won't be complete. Another blob of metal will fall down after two rounds, and you will also need to smelt that. All in all, you will need to smelt 5 total blobs of metal. Then, the completed frame will be yours! * Wait, that seems too simple, doesn't it? Well, Frozen World will have some serious side effects. After the first use, it will start snowing. Towers and bloons will fire 20% slower and bloons will move 15% slower. After the second use, the snow will start coming down harder. Towers and bloons will fire an additional 20% slower and bloons will move an additional 20% slower. After the third use, the water will freeze. This instantly destroys any water towers at this point. You can place land towers on frozen water. Towers will shoot an additional 20% slower and bloons will move an additional 25% slower. After the fourth use, snow will start piling up on your towers. Towers will also start getting frostbite (They'll take 5 damage per 10 seconds from this status effect). After 20 seconds of piling up, the tower will start suffocating and take 15 damage a second. You can remove the snow by clicking on a tower. Towers will shoot an additional 25% slower and bloons will move an additional 20% slower. * After the final Frozen World, the world will.. Become frozen. A pop-up will say The World has become frozen.. But you got the frame! (If you didn't then the sentence before this one won't appear). You'll have to abandon this battle, but the world will thaw after you leave. The second part is coming in 2 days. Category:Items